The Phoenix
The Phoenix is an American sports drama film about the rise, fall and rise again of Estavas Cortez in the Utica Rallycross Series in his Season 1 attempts and his Madagascar attempt in Season 2. It also showcases Cortez's Season 4 season and his future in Rallycross. The film is 92 minutes long and is directed and narrated by Matt Storm. Synopsis In 2016, Estavas Cortez was working in the United Kingdom as a analyst for Sky Sports News, telling stories about his ups and downs in the series, and how he got his official start in the North American Action Rally Series and drove in two seasons before driving at the World level in the last season of the World Action Rally series. He then tells the audience went back to Mexico to work as a commentator for racing until 2011 when he moved back to America to race in the Utica Home Track Series. WIP The film ends with Estavas Cortez, in a dream sequence, reuniting with his inner child, and leaving to go on a symbolic fishing trip. There is a post credits scene where Austin Salacks is still locked in the portable restroom, calling for help before the wind from Cortez's car passing by knocks the restroom over. Cast * Richerd Johnson as Estavas Cortez and Young Estavas Cortez * Valentina Rodriguez Vuela as Abuelita Madrugada Cortez * Francisco Vaya as Bob Cortez * John Cittadino as Joshua Michaels * Jean Ferdinand LaCroix as Emile Michaels * Cree Bichelle as Emily Michaels * Bradford Cummings as Austin Salacks * Jerry Swedeperson as Jeffery Finguy * Morgan Freeman as Adam Dunlap * Carson Derryberry as Tristan Comeux * Rei Takita as Herself * Meryl Streep as Sarah Bliss * Tommy O'Randall as Tyler Benoit * Mohammed al-Assan Talib as Bartender * Julio Granada as Commander Suarez * Juanita Louisa Ramirez as Fan * Austin Ogo as Himself * Daniel Day Lewis as The Cortez Point (uncredited) * Megan Fox as Tree (uncredited) * Skippy as Dingo the Dog Critical Reception The film has an 80% approval rating on Moldy Eggplants, with a general consensus of "The Phoenix is a high speed, emotional tale that puts you in the driver's seat of what it takes to compete." Betacritic gave the film 85/100, indicating generally favorable reviews. Critics cited Richerd Johnson's non-pornographic film debut as a "huge step" and "impressive." Jamie Ragan of Fav-Flicks called Johnson's stage presence "big," and Jim Ramos from Filmviewer praised Johnson, saying "despite his aggressive approach to acting in his other works, he portrayed the driver with such subtly and grace, the real Cortez almost seems wooden by comparison." Web critic Boyd Larre praised the score by American rapper Austin Ogo, citing his "blend of hip hop, tropical goth, and Gregorian chants," as "bold" and "surprisingly fitting." Han Ling of Picky Pictures was more critical, saying that the supporting cast was "incredibly lackluster in their performance," and criticized the choice of having Morgan Freeman portray Adam Dunlap, citing "Hollywood race-lifting" as the reason. Category:Lore